The struggles of knowing the story
by Kroganman
Summary: Dan was normal, neither happy nor sad, but content, however after an unfortunate accident he awakens in a different reality, struggling to keep his knowledge of the future from affecting events, will he be able to keep it together, terrible summary, but would really appreciate your time, and any reviews would be appreciated, where cannon events may change, still undecided,all chars
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to any potential readers, Kroganman here, anywho this here is going to be my first fiction, so any creative criticism is accepted (and praise to if it's worth any) the story is still pretty undecided and as it's an OC insert I was hoping if you could tell me what you would all be happy with, pairings wise, as i am still undecided on that subject, but that's not for a while anyway,also im probably going to keep writing it because i enjoy it, but any readers would be nice, also don't worry, im not going to god mode the OC, so without further adieu, on with the story. also sorry, the start may be a bit slow, but we will see.**

Hello to any potential readers, Kroganman here, anywho this here is going to be my first fiction, so any creative criticism is accepted (and praise to if it's worth any) the story is still pretty undecided and as it's an OC insert I was hoping if you could tell me what you would all be happy with, pairings wise, as i am still undecided on that subject, but that's not for a while anyway, so without further adieu, on with the story. also sorry, the start may be a bit slow, but we will see.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

He looked at the loud mechanism awakening him from his sleep , '7:45 December 3rd' it read with (descriptive).  
"Ffffuck", he thought, rising from the comfort and warmth of his bed, it was still dark out and a sudden chill wind caused him to shiver violently.  
"Dammit" he said as he looked towards the open window on his right. He scrambled out of bed, finding yesterdays shirt and jeans in a crumpled pile on the floor and just like same routine as every morning, he dragged himself to the bathroom and quickly showered, before brushing his teeth in front of the mirror and shaving off the poor excuse for a beard and moustache that had been growing over the week and as usual, he nicked himself with the razor. After he had finished he looked up towards the mirror, staring at himself for a few seconds, his eyes were somewhere between green and grey, he sighed and ran his hand through his mess of wet hair, spiking it. Between his long commute and working overtime, he hadn't had much of a chance to bother with appearance, but today was his day off, and he was going to enjoy it. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen...  
"Hey Dan", he heard as he entered the small tile floored kitchen. He turned to the right and saw his housemates, one was Chris, a tall well built bloke, always cheery, another was Oskar, a quiet Swedish guy, who'd moved to Manchester for education and work, and the final was Louis who at this moment was slouched over the table they were sat at, a faint moaning coming from his mouth.  
"Hey," responded Dan, "How late was Louis out last night?"  
"He got in an hour ago" someone answered,  
"Jesus, you'd think he would learn after last time..." said Dan as he browsed through the cupboards looking for something edible. He settled on a boxed sandwich and can of shop-brand coke.  
"Really...?" he heard Oskar muse, "...for breakfast?"  
Dan paused, "We ain't got anything else edible", just as he said that he felt something rub against his leg, and upon looking down, he saw a black cat staring up at him with huge yellow eyes. Without breaking it's stare Dan asked "How long have we had a cat?",  
"Oh we found him outside this morning." responded Chris "he looked cold so we let him in".  
"You fed him?"  
"No..."  
Dan took the ham from his sandwich and gave it to the cat, who looked almost grateful, and walked off towards the living room .

After he had finished his 'Breakfast', he explained to the others that he was going out. He grabbed his MP3 from its dock, and his headphones from the drawer, before slipping on his Hoodie and stepping outside, closing the door behind him. He pulled on his headphones and made his way towards town, losing himself in his thoughts. Then he felt a sudden force hit the right side of his body accompanied with a crushing pain.

...dup-dup...dup-dup...dup-dup...dup-...

Dan opened his eyes, looking down he saw the ground far below him, and on the ground he saw a body contorted and broken. The snow dusted ground around it covered in red, a small van on the right side of the body, bumper dented inwards, driver side door wide open, and a man standing over the body. He saw an ambulance and a police car driving towards the scene, everything was moving faster than normal, like when someone fast-forwards a VHS tape. Now the body was being covered with what looked like tarpaulin and being loaded into the ambulance. Then he saw something else, something staring at him with big yellow eyes... Dan didn't know what was going on, suddenly the floor began to fade into darkness, the red and white turned black. The darkness seemed to be getting closer, then the sky began fade, soon everything was black. Almost everything. Two yellow circles were still staring at him, and they were growing, getting closer, growing, getting closer, and soon they were right in front of him. Then they were around him, he closed his eyes to hide from it, then he felt a chill wind on his face, and cold on his back. He opened his eyes and the sunlight almost blinded him, when he regained his senses, he saw houses, like the ones from history books, made of wood and Germanic in appearance. He stood up, something felt off, he felt small, he looked down and the ground seemed closer. His ears felt hot, he reached up to them and found his hair covering them, his hair hadn't been this long since he was thirteen, snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around amazed at his surroundings, he had never seen anything like this before and it left him scared and confused,he noticed that he was holding his breath, he exhaled loudly and took quick breaths to try to get oxygen into his body. After taking some time to collect his thoughts, sound began to creep into the vacuum of silence he was in, people talking, shouting, laughing. He noticed that he appeared to be in a side alley, and behind him was...was...a huge wall alabaster in colour, it seemed familiar somehow, but he had no idea why. There was no way to continue behind him, so he proceeded to move forward. He began to walk, although he stumbled at first, it felt as though he hadn't moved his legs for a long time. He walked out of the alleyway and something smacked into his side, nowhere near as hard as...as what? He couldn't recall. As Dan fell, he saw a flurry of blonde hair, before landing on his arse. He looked up to see another boy, across from him, who had also fallen. The blonde boy must've been who ran into him, and as he caught his eye to make an apology, he saw two other people leaning down to help the other boy. One was a brown haired male, with green eyes, and one was a girl with long black hair and a red scarf covering most of her face.

"Armin... are you okay?"  
Dan heard in a language he both recognised and didn't, the blonde looked towards the speaker, the brunette boy, "Yeah, I'm fine Eren". Armin turned towards Dan,

"Sorry i wasn't looking where i was going, are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to my potential readers, After looking at some of the reviews of chapter one, I am going to try to act upon them and improve, first things first though, Thanks to EvaWinters for her lovely review and encouragement, Also thanks to Doom Marine 54 for his review, and finally thanks to all those so far who have taken the time to read, Nineteen individuals have looked at it since creation, and that just make me feel happy, so thank you and enjoy chapter two.**

Dan stared at the speaker, a young boy probably around twelve or thirteen, with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. His mind was racing. 'Did he say Armin? No that can't be right, could it?' Dan began to answer "Yeah." came a high squeaky voice he stopped, who the hell said that, he looked up towards the other two, both pulling up their friend by each arm. On the right was the brunette boy, with green eyes and a scowl on his face. Dan turned towards the other, a girl, with long midnight black hair and dark red scarf, she expression was, well he couldn't tell, the best word he could come up with was neutral. He finally turned back to the blonde who was now on his feet, then it hit him. It was him, he was the one who just spoke, he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I'm fine thanks."

Shit, it was him. He scrambled to his feet, looking again at the trio, the top of his head came up to the blonde's eye level. He noticed a window on his left and looked towards it, it only took a few seconds for him to realise; his face was rounder, his hair reached the bottom of his face on either side, and his eyes looked bigger than usual. It reminded him of the picture his mum used to bring out to embarrass him when friends were over, when secondary school had begun, and he was going through his gothy faze. At least he wasn't wearing the fucking black leather long coat. He stopped for a moment, what was he wearing? It wasn't his shirt and jeans, that was for certain. His shirt was blue, but it looked like one that you see the tour guides at history walks wearing. The same could be said for his trousers, which were brown in colour and held up by suspenders.

"My names Armin," the words snapped him out of his thoughts, "nice to meet you"

Dan looked at the outstretched hand, before looking back at the boy who was once again smiling at him, Dan shook his hand .

" I'm Daniel, It's nice to meet you too" he paused "sorry for walking out in front of you, I should have been more careful…"

Next Eren introduced himself, It was still dawning on Dan, but he knew who they were, the realization was slow, his mind struggling to comprehend the situation, but he was beginning to understand where he was. Eren's introduction was short, and a little rude "Yeah, I'm Eren" he gestured to the girl "this is Mikasa" Dan nodded at her, he didn't know why, but it seemed like the right thing to do. "We would stay and chat" Eren continued, impatiently "but we've got somewhere to be." And with that Eren began to walk quickly in the direction that had been previously travelling, Mikasa quickly followed behind him, and Armin bid him a goodbye "It was nice to meet you", he said before running to catch up with the other's

"Come on" he heard Eren yell to Armin "Otherwise were gonna' miss recruitment."

For some reason that clicked the final piece into place "Is this, Trost?" he said looking around quickly, and that meant that, he was in... No he couldn't be.

"I'm coming" he heard Armin shout back

Dan began to run after them, he had made a decision, he was going to try and stick with these guy's at least until he had more time to think, at least that way he knew what was coming.

"WAIT!" he shouted after them. They stopped, Eren looking pissed off.

"What?" he said, venom oozing from the word.

"I'm going to sign up too" he said, breathing heavier and faster than before, he had not sprinted in a very long time, as such the action had took his body by surprise.

Eren's face became a bit less agitated, "Well, It's gonna be hell if that tires you out" he said plainly, "Come on then, let's go."

Soon they arrived at the place where they signed up, it was a large square with a fountain in the middle, just in front of the fountain a table had been set up, at which sat three members of the garrison, in front of whom was a stack of papers which the potential recruit had to sign before they climbed into the back of carts, which Dan assumed took them towards the Training Camp. What was he thinking, He couldn't even run a couple of metres without being winded, how the hell was he going to survive a training program, not to mention that if he did he would have to face.' he felt the colour drain from his face, luckily no one was currently paying any heed to him, the trio were too busy talking amongst themselves. He continued his train of thought, if he did manage to survive the training, he knew he would have to face the titans, there was no way of avoiding that, they scared him enough in fiction. Giant humanoids, who ate people for no explainable reason other than enjoyment. He felt sick. What would his mum say, he stopped altogether, mum, in all that was going on, he forgot that he wasn't from here, why was he here, then he remembered the van, his right side ached with a dull pain, she would have seen his body, his bones broken, the life gone from his eyes, she would be crying. How fucking selfish could he be, here he was worried about titans, and right now his mother would be crying uncontrollably. he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Dan, are you ok" he looked up at the voice, it was Armin, Eren and Mikasa were also staring.

"You scared or something" he Eren sneered. He had forgot how much of a dick Eren was at this point

"N-No" Dan lied, quickly bringing up his arm to wipe the tears from his eyes, he needed to think up a reason without sounding like a wimp, his mind raced through combinations of words until a sentence lined up like the wheels on a fruit machine

"My dad was in the survey corps, I was just thinking how proud he would be of me at the moment" he spoke through a quivery voice, only half lying, his dad had died in military service when he was very little, and he was certain his dad would be proud of him, as he had always believed those who were strong enough, should protect those who couldn't protect themselves, that thought passing through his mind gave him strength and he felt the fear begin to fade, the sadness stayed though.

Eren seemed to understand what he meant, and looked apologetic towards him "ah, I'm sorry" he stuttered, "I had no idea"

Armin smiled kindly "I'm sure he would be very proud of you."

Eventually it was there turn to sign up at the table, the trio went first, and after they finished filling in the documents. Climbed into the back of the carriage. Dan went to sign his paper, but a garrison member used her arm to bar his way

"hang on, you've got to wait for the next carriage"

Dan looked to see Armin waving at him "We'll see you there!" He also saw Eren smiling at him, Dan returned the wave and smile. A few minutes later the next carriage arrived, and Dan was allowed to proceed, he began to sign his paper, it didn't require all that much information, Full name, date of birth, and details of next of kin. He began to sign the paper 'Daniel' he decided to fake the last name, he never really liked his own one, he thought for a second before signing 'Seiler' it was the name of his old German teacher, it meant something along the line of 'roper'. Next was date of birth, his looked around desperately and caught sight of Eren's paper, on it he had written 'March 30th 835' , using that as a year indicator he wrote 'November 12th 834'. finally was the easiest part, in next of kin he wrote 'None', before passing his paper to the garrison member. who after briefly scanning at it, looked at him with a hint of sympathy, then gestured towards the cart.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry about the late release of this chapter, my proof reader has been incredibly busy, so i decided to release this one, as i could not put it off anymore, and sorry if it seems like its going to fast at the moment and also if this chapter seems sub-par, as said,i am without my proof reader, i assure you that it will slow down, once that the training properly begins, thanks again for taking the time to read this, and i hope you enjoy - Kroganman

Dan clambered into the carriage and sat at the left side on the far end. other's began to fill into the carriage. Dan didn't notice however, he was too busy staring at the floor of the carriage, lost in his thought's, he was thinking about the life taken from him, the low pitched conversations around the carriage began to mash together into a continuous thrum.

He was still only coming to terms with his death, he instinctively rubbed his side where the van had hit him. Everything felt in place, and he felt no pain from touching it. He frowned, pulling his hand back and resting his forearm on his knee mirroring the other one. Had his funeral already happened, he sighed, he could have a moment to grieve the loss of his old life later, when he was by himself . His back had begun to ache from the uncomfortable position he was currently in, he straightened up, arching his back outwards in a stretch, he began to look around the carriage from left to right, seeing if he could spot anyone he knew the name of so far there were none, well one or two he recognised , but none of the major characters, the only one really ringing any bells was the guy who had been crying during Pixis' speech, He didn't recall his name though. he continued to scan the carriage, until he was looking at the person directly on his right. he could only see the left side of her face, it took a few seconds but he recognised. long black pigtails, about shoulder length, tied off with blue hair ties. She had fair skin, and grey-blue eyes.

She must have noticed him looking, because she turned to face him, 'shit' he must look like a right freak.

"uh, H-Hello" he stammered, feeling fingers of heat crawl up his face, he must be blushing bright red. 'bloody typical' he thought 'I'm alive just under an hour and I already look like a weirdo'

To his surprise she smiled warmly at him "Nice to meet you" he allowed himself to breath 'well, at least she didn't scream or something', "I'm Mina."

He didn't know how, but a conversation stemmed from that. Well it was mostly her talking, telling him about her family, and where she was from, and whenever she asked him a question he would make up an answer, as such, he was now from Trost, He had told her that his Dad had died on a survey corps expedition. His mother had died of illness a year prior, and he had no siblings, like most kids their age, he had worked on a farm until enrolment age, and then he had signed up.

After what seemed like only minutes the carriage stopped suddenly, before an intimidating man, in a long brown coat appeared at the back of the cart, everyone stared at him for a few seconds. "well" he almost muttered "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!", The carriage sprung to life, everyone tumbling over each other to exit. Dan stood, but waited for the calamity to calm, as did Mina, before quickly making their way towards the exit, and clambering down. they then joined a line where people were getting measured up and handed their uniforms, which consisted of a pair of knee length brown boots, Cream Trousers, brown straps, a brown belt-sash thing and finally the Jacket with the training corps logo. They were then instructed upon how to put it all on before being sent off to their assigned bunkhouses. Mina bid Dan goodbye, telling him she would speak to him later.

Dan climbed the steps to his bunkhouse and made his way inside, opening the door he noticed everyone picking out there bunks, Dan located one which currently had both the top and bottom bunk empty, he opted for the lower one, and began to change, he kept his current shirt on and he had just put the jacket on when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to face the culprit, He was a tall boy, well taller than Dan anyway, he had short dark brown hair, and freckles.

"Hello" said the boy

"I guess we're going to be bunk mates"

he paused

"My names Marco Bodt, pleasure to meet you".

Dan returned the warm smile that Marco was giving him "The feeling's mutual Marco, My names Daniel Seiler." After they shook hands, Marco climbed up to the top bunk and began to change.

After he had finished changing Dan made his way outside, and fell in formation with the other trainees, he stood amongst people that he didn't recognise, most of which he was lower than shoulder height with. and waited for the formation to be complete. Around five minutes later, the instructor that had shouted at them to get of the cart made his appearance. He was very tall, and gave of an intimidating aura, he had sunken eyes, and the only hair on his, was the small beard sticking out of his chin like a spike. he began to talk, he instructed them that his name was Keith Shadis, and that he was the chief instructor here, he then began a hazing procedure, exactly like in the anime. and Dan began to lose himself in thought, he wondered how hard this was going to be, well obviously it was not going to be easy, but would he even be able to do it, they had only been stood for around ten minutes, and Dan's legs were already aching. and then he drifted into thinking about the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, that wasn't going to be easy either, if he could even stay upright at the trial thing tomorrow, when it came to actually using the equipment, would he be able to do it without throwing up.

He saw a big brown shape move in front of him. he focused on reality, or whatever you could call where he currently was. The instructor was stood in front of him, staring down at him, Dan was terrified. "So" there was a pause, which felt like it spanned eons "what about you." Dan's mind was racing, words poured out of his mouth like water, "My name is Da-."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"MY NAME IS DANIEL SEILER, I WANT TO JOIN THE SURVEY CORPS" he stopped to think for a second "TO STAND FOR HUMANITY!"

The instructor stared at him, 'was he impressed' Dan thought. Suddenly Dan felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he gasped loudly and fell to the floor, he choked for the air, that had been forcibly pushed out of him, he craned his neck upwards and saw the instructors fist outstretched slightly.

"I don't see you standing now" the instructor said calmly "and get a fucking hair cut"

"Ye-" Dan interrupted himself with a cough "Yes sir" he wheezed 'Bastard' he thought.

After the parade had finished, Dan began to make his way back towards his bunkhouse when he heard a familiar voice

"HEEEY DAAN!" he looked up and saw Armin stood on the porch of the bunkhouse waving at him, stood with him were, Eren, Mina, Marco, and Connie, whom Dan mentally reminded himself, he had not been introduced to yet. he made his way up the steps to join, who he supposed were now his friends.


End file.
